Walt Disney Animation Studios
List of Walt Disney Pictures filmsList of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery Walt Disney Animation Studios, headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, is an American animation studio that creates animated feature films, short films, and television specials for The Walt Disney Company. Founded on October 16, 1923, it is a division of The Walt Disney Studios. The studio has produced 54 feature films, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 to Moana in 2016. Originally founded as Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio in 1923 and incorporated as Walt Disney Productions in 1929, the studio was exclusively dedicated to producing short films until it expanded into feature production in 1934. In 1983, Walt Disney Productions named its live-action film studio Walt Disney Pictures. During a corporate restructuring in 1986, Walt Disney Productions was renamed The Walt Disney Company and the animation division, renamed Walt Disney Feature Animation, became a subsidiary of its film division, The Walt Disney Studios. In 2006, Walt Disney Feature Animation took on its current name, Walt Disney Animation Studios after Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios was acquired by Disney in the same year. For much of its existence, the studio was recognized as the premier American animation studio; it developed many of the techniques, concepts, and principles that became standard practices of traditional animation. The studio also pioneered the art of storyboarding, which is now a standard technique used in both animated and live-action filmmaking. The studio's catalog of animated features is among Disney's most notable assets, with the stars of its animated shorts – Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto – becoming recognizable figures in popular culture and mascots for The Walt Disney Company as a whole. Walt Disney Animation Studios, today managed by Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter (who also manage Pixar And Troublemaker), continues to produce feature films using both hand-drawn animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Its 55th and 56th features, Zootopia and Moana, >are currently in production; the former is scheduled for release on March 4, 2016, and the latter is scheduled for release on November 23, 2016. Feature films 1937-1943 * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) * Pinocchio (1940) * Fantasia (1941) * Dumbo (1941) * Mr bug goes to town 1942 * Bambi (1942) * Saludos Amigos (1943) 1945-1948 * The Three Caballeros (1945) * Make Mine Music (1946) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Melody Time (1948) 1949-1956 1949-1953 *The singing princess 1949 *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1950) *Cinderella (1950) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan (1953) 1953-1956 *Animal Farm 1954 * Lady and the Tramp (1955) 1959-1960 * The Snow Queen 1957 * Sleeping Beauty (1959) 1961-1974 * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) * The Parent Trap (1962) * Gay Pur-ee (1962) * The Sword in the Stone (1964) * Hey there, its yogi bear! (1964) * Minnie-Rella (1965) * Pinocchio in Outer Space (1965) * Froot Loops: Stolen Colors (1966) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967) * The Jungle Book (1968) * One Hundred and Two Dalmatians (1969) * Froot Loops: Fruit Monster (1970) * The Aristocats (1971) * Fritz the Cat (1972) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Heavy Traffic (1973) * Robin Hood (1974) * Journey Back To Oz 1974 1976 1979 *Froot Loops: Wonderland (1976) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1976) *Freaky Friday (1977) *The Rescuers (1977) *Star Wars (1978) *The Many Adventures of Christmas Carol (1978) *The Lord of the Rings 1979 *Watership Down 1979 1979-1983 * For Pete's Sake (1979) * Thomas & Mater (1980) * Froot Loops: Black Beak (1980) * The Empire Strikes BackBuster & Chauncey(1981) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Barney The Movie (1982) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Duck and the Winter (1983) 1983-2018 1983-1985 * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * Thomas & Mater 2 (1985) 1984-1990 * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Parent Trap 2 (1986) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Cookie Monster & Super Mario (1988) * Oliver and Company (1989) 1990-2000 * The Little Mermaid (1990) * The Rescuers Down Under (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (1992) * Aladdin (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) * James And The Giant Peach (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hercules (1997) * Mulan (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (2000) 2000-2006 * Dinosaur (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * Teletubbies (2003) * Brother Bear (2004) * Home on the Range (2004) * Chicken Little (2005) * Teletubbies in Wild (2006) 2007-2019 * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Bolt (2008) * Teletubbies in Savannah (2009) * The Princess and the Frog (2010) * Tangled (2011) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Zootopia (2016) * Moana (2016) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Frozen 2 (2019) Associated Productions * Song of the South (1946) * So Dear To My Heart (1949) * The Pink Panther (1964) * A Shot In The Dark (1965) * Mary Poppins (1965) * The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1966) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1972) * The Return of the Pink Panther (1975) * The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) * Pete's Dragon (1978) * Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978) * Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie 1982 * Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales 1983 * Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) * Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island 1984 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild (2006) * Enchanted (2007) * The Wild: Escape 2 Africa (2011) * The Wild 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2017) Video games *''Dragon's Lair'' (1983) *''Space Ace'' (1984) *''Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp'' (1991) Short Films *Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) *Mickey Mouse and the Barney's Christmas Carol (1967) *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1969) *Mickey Mouse and the Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1970) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) *Mickey Mouse and the Pooh's Christmas Carol (1975) *The Small One (1978) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1980) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983)